


Remembrance

by melxncholly



Series: Avatar Denali; Pre-Series AU [3]
Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Original Character-centric, Parent Death, mentions of parent death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melxncholly/pseuds/melxncholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denali was young when her parents passed.</p><p>She doesn't remember them.</p><p>--<br/>pre-series au, please read end of notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

Denali couldn’t remember her parents. 

Not well anyways. In the short summer months her father would go with the other men to hunt, and her mother often went with him. During those times Denali would stay with her Uncle and cousin. She remembered as a very young girl, staying up late with her cousin, watching the icy roads for her parents forms.

It became a game of sorts. They guess the number of days it would take them to return, and whoever was closest got a treat. It was these times Denali looked forward to the most, watching the horizon as men came and went, and hunters returned. 

She would daydream that one day she would go along with her parents, that her father would teach her his waterbending forms, rather than the dull healing the learned. She would dream of ice fishing with her parents, and cold nights with her parents warmth wrapped around her as they camped in the forest.

Only, when summers end came, they never returned. The summer ended and winter arrived bringing the last of the hunters with their game. 

They never came.

Denali remembered sitting at the door to her Uncle's home, her parka wrapped tightly around her. She would sit there for hours, just watching, until her cousin came to lead her away.

“It must have been that storm in the beginning of the season.” Her Uncle had said. “I’m so sorry Denali.”

Denali didn’t believe the truth for the longest time. She would leave her healing lessons and sit near the walls that over looked the great sea, waiting for a small canoe filled with game and the warm embrace of their arms. 

She remembered mourning, but never them.

**Author's Note:**

> An OC-Centric AU that takes place roughly maybe 500/600 years before the events of Avatar the Last Airbender.  
> It's very AU centric and just for fun! I hope someone enjoys this and the characters as much as I have.
> 
> if you enjoy kudos and comments are always appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
